Sonny Cuts
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: She hurts herself because of me.But as long as I'm with her a blade will never touch her delicate skin again.*Ok I suck at summarys!Pleas read!mY FIRST FAN-FIC!


**Hey what's up party people?This is my very first SWAC fan-fiction and it is a bit depressing but it gets better! So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:... Nope…**

I knocked on the Monroe's apartment door a little worried.

No I'm not dating Sonny we're best friends but I got a phone call from her mother asking me to leave work and come to her home. Sure I do find it weird that a 44 year old woman asked me to come to her house during the work day, but she sounded worried and it's about Sonny. So I left work and rushed over.

Soon I heard rushing footsteps and the door flew open.

In front of me I saw Ms. Monroe looking paler than the colour white it's self.

"Oh thank God Chad you came, come on in." She sighed.

"Um no problem Ms. Monroe what do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Sonny Chad." She said with fear and worry in her voice.

"What is it? Is Sonny okay." I asked.

"Follow me please and I'll tell you."

She gestured for me to follow her so I did. We went down a hallway full of nick-knacks and family photos. We stopped at a door labeled 'Sonny's Room' in big bright yellow, blue and green letters. She then faced me with a look of fear as if she didn't want to enter Sonny's room.

"Ok Chad here's the thing. I never really go in Sonny's room unless it's really important. Today I asked her to strip her bed of their sheets and give them to me so they could be washed. She looked scared and told me that she'll do the laundry when she gets home. When she left I decided that I'll still do the laundry. So I went in her room and turned on the lights, everything looked normal. But when I pulled back her comforter the sheets were red. I thought maybe she had her period and was embarrassed that she had it while she slept."

She turned around and opened the door and turned on the lights. I followed. She pulled back the comforter and I saw the red sheets she was talking about. Ms. Monroe faced me again but there were tears in her eyes.

"I took the sheets and everything. I took the pillows and removed the pillow cases. On the second pillow case a...a blade fell out. I picked it up and notice that there was fresh… blood on it. I went into her bathroom and saw band-aids and red used Kleenexes' in her garbage. I didn't know what to do, and you're her best friend so I thought you could talk to her!"

I was in shock. I didn't think Sonny could hurt anything let alone herself.

"Sonny cuts..?"

"Sadly...Yes she does Chad, and I wish I knew why! "

I looked up at Ms. Monroe to find her staring at Sonny's bed with tear running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Ms. Monroe. I'll go and talk to her."

She gave me a weak smile and hugged me.

"Thank you Chad. This means a lot."

I left and drove to the studios. I was sweating and still trying to process what I had recently learned about Sonny. My Son shine hurts herself and I had no idea. I mean I knew something was up with her but I just pushed it aside…..GOD! How could I not know!

When I reached Condor Studios I ran to the cafeteria to see Sonny sitting at a table alone looking depressed. I shakily walked up to her and stared.

She looked up. "Um hey Chad what's up?"

I frowned and calmly said "Sonny may I talk to you in my dressing room."

"Um Ok I guess…ya sure." She mumbled and followed me to my dressing room.

When we got in I closed then locked the door.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

"Sonny may I see your hands?" I asked stepping forward.

"What? Why do you want to see my hands?"

"I need to see them!" I said taking another step forward.

"No..."She said coldly.

"Sonny…" I said in the same tone and grabbed her hands.

"CHAD! NO PLEASE NO!"Sonny pleaded.

I rolled up her sleeves to see bright red marks on her upper arm and wrists. I could also see faded lines indicating that she had cut there before.

"Why…?" I ask looking her in the eye.

"Why what!" she yelled.

"WHY DO YOU FUCKING CUT!" I screamed. I'm angry why would my best friend do this to herself and not tell me so I could help her stop.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed back.

"Bull shit Sonny. People don't just cut for no reason at all!" I said in a small voice.

"…"

"God dam it Sonny WHY?" I raised my voice again in anger.

"Because of her!" Sonny said. "Your talented and beautiful girl friend. I liked you Chad for the longest time and I want to be with you but when I saw you with her and how happy you were I broke. I wanted the pain to go away so I broke my razor I use to shave my legs with, I took the blade and cut myself."

'Because of me…" I said in shock. "Sonny I dumped Ashley a week ago because she was trying to be you. She was the perfect clone of Sonny Monroe and …I couldn't have that because…well I didn't want a clone…I wanted the real person."

"What…" She stared in awe.

I walked over and cupped her face in my hands I brought myself to her height and whispered "I Love You." She smiled causing me to smile in return. "I love you to Chad." She breathed. Then I crushed my lips on to hers and let out what I was feeling all in the kiss. It was rough yet passionate with total innocence. We pulled away for air and I rest my forehead on Sonny's. I grabbed her arms and kissed where she had cut. She looked up at me and said "Never again." I smiled. My son shine was back and sure things will be hard but as long as I had her no blade was ever going to touch her delicate skin ever again.

**So…What did ya think?**

**Please tell me! It'll mean the world to me!**

**Oh and If you do Sonny will give you a hug!**

**3**


End file.
